samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Papierwaite
Monsieur Anton Papierwaite is the main antagonist of The Tomb of Sammun-Mak, a major antagonist of They Stole Max's Brain!, a major character in Beyond the Alley of the Dolls and a major protagonist of The City That Dares Not Sleep. Character Detail In 1901 Papierwaite hosts a contest to find someone capable of entering the Tomb of Sammun-Mak and recovering The Devil's Toybox, something he knows will take The Gift and the Can o' Nuts he has on display. Sameth & Maximus succeed at his challenge, and so he funds a return trip to Egypt for them. When they return he reveals the rest of his plan: to force Maximus to use the Toybox to summon Yog-Soggoth! Sameth & Maximus manage to trick him into standing over the Toybox and reciting the incantation. A large magical blast erupts from the Toybox, and afterwards Papierwaite seems to be gone. As will be revealed later, he does survive and the summoning is not a complete failure: a fragment of Yog-Soggoth gets merged with Papierwaite, allowing him to stay alive for over a century without apparent aging. From then on Papierwaite takes orders from Yog-Soggoth, who uses the alias Dr. Norrington. While Max is watching the final reel of the movie in The Tomb of Sammun-Mak and Sam is taking a long bathroom break, Papierwaite jumps in and steals the Devil's Toybox; this free's General Skun-ka'pe who adjacently steals Max's brain right before the movie finishes (all of this happens while Sam is taking the break). He and Skun-ka'pe then fight over each other's object of theft (eventually fighting in front of Frankie, Hubert Q Tourist & a Sign Spinner). Papierwaite ends up dropping the Rhinoplasty toy, which is picked by the Spinner who eventually gives it to Sam. Sam, using a note containing the words "Dr. Norrington" and the Rhinoplasty toy tracks Skun-ka'pe – who stole Max's brain – to the Museum of Mostly Natural History. He finds both Skun-ka'pe and Papierwaite continuing to fight over each other's objects at the planitarium (while also using the brain to create a vacuum to attract all Toys of Power scattered through the galaxy) until Sam kicks in. After seeing that the great-grandson of Sameth is after Max's brain too he forms an alliance with Skun-ka'pe to get rid of him. The alliance lasts rather short; as Sam, Sammun-Mak in Max's body and Max's brain in a jar accomplish to make the two sides fight again by A, tricking one of Skun-ka'pe's goons into disabling Sal, and B, destroying the Yog-Soggoth tapestry. Right before Sam tries to put Max's brain into Max's body again, Sammun-Mak uses the Devil's Toybox and the newly gathered toys' power to create a new reality in which he's the supreme ruler of everything. Papierwaite, brainwashed as everyone else except a pair of molemen and Max, then serves him as his right hand. After Sam and Max break the illusion, he returns, with a frightened face, running away from a bunch of clones of Sam. It's later revealed that his present goal is no longer to summon Yog-Soggoth, but to actually send him back, as after the events seen in The Tomb of Sammun-Mak, Yog-Soggoth is actually merged with Papierwaite and residing on his torso. His new goal is to find all the Toys of Power, contain them in the Toybox and destroy them all, and send Yog-Soggoth back to Dark Dimension. He and Yog-Soggoth (who calls himself Dr. Norrington) aids Sam & Max against the one who created a bunch of Sam clones to gather all the Toys of Power in order to summon Junior, grandson of Yog-Soggoth. He is later knocked off the Statue of Liberty along with Norrington by the "master", who is revealed to be none other than the ventriloquist's dummy toy, Charlie Ho-Tep, when he uses the Cthonic Destroyer against him and Yog-Soggoth, without whom he can no longer survive or so Yog-Soggoth claims. This was proven false as he survived. In The City that Dares Not Sleep, Papierwaite is one of the trio who enter Max's body in an attempt to return him to normal. He is shown to be alive and still attached to Norrington. Papierwaite assists Sam in taking control of the arm and panicks when Sybil nearly gives birth until he is flattened by the door when it is flung open. After escaping the Transformed Max, he goes with Sybil to the hospital. Papierwaite is shown to be a frequent user of dark magic, and said to be a necromancer. The source of his powers is unknown, but possibly related to Yog-Soggoth. Additionally, his office at the Museum of Mostly Natural History is directly connected (through mole tunnels) to the Cloning Chamber. Voiced By Andrew Chaikin Trivia *His name is a pun because it sounds like "A-ton of Paper-weight". External links *Text derived from samandmax.net/wiki Category:Telltale Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Characters